The Choices We Make
by SuzyQue
Summary: Added another character to Choosen. Takes place during Choosen and beyond.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This story begins right after Angel gives Buffy the folder of information and Caleb has been killed at the beginning of Chosen and then takes off from there. Some lines have been stolen and contain spoilers up to and including Buffy's "Chosen" and Angel's "Home". Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:  
"I, uh, brought someone else as well." Angel said then he turned back to the shadows. For the first time she noticed a young woman standing behind Angel. She was only a few inches taller than Buffy. She seemed to be of average weight and at first glance wasn't that striking. Her most noticeable feature was her hair. It was midnight black and long. Buffy wasn't sure but she thought she noticed blue highlights when the light hit it just right. There was also a white streak just off center. "Buffy, meet Sydney. Sydney, Buffy."

Sydney extended her hand to Buffy and shook it. "It's a pleasure."

After shaking her hand Buffy turned back to Angel and beckoned him to her. She whispered to him, "Who is that? I don't think she's human."

Never one to be talked about and not to, Sydney spoke up, "Pardon me, but I am too human."

At that, Angel gave her a skeptical look. Sydney smiled and said, "Ok, well, maybe there is a bit more to it than that. But, it's a very long story and we'll get into that later. Right now, you two have some things to talk about. I head on back to your house and wait for you there."

With that, Sydney turned around and left. She could hear Buffy and Angel talking but went on ahead. She made her way through the streets of Sunnydale to Revello Dr.

She finally made it to Buffy's house. Just as she raised her hand to knock the door swung open and Dawn was standing in the doorway. She delivered a quick kick to Sydney's shin and spat out "Dumbass" before she even realized it wasn't her sister standing at the door.

Sydney was bent over clutching her shin as Dawn apologized. She finally stood up and Dawn was shocked to see a stranger in a deserted town. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked "Who are you?"

Sydney was straightening her hair and said "With a welcoming party like you it's no wonder Sunnydale has such a large number of visitors this time of year."

For a moment Sydney just stared, taking in the sight of Dawn for the first time. She mumbled something that Dawn thought was "beautiful" but wasn't sure. Then she seemed to shake herself out of it and said "My name is Sydney. I came into town with Angel and we met up with Buffy. I decided to let them alone and told her I would meet up with her back here. May I come in?"

Dawn simply looked at her. Her arms still folded across her chest. "I don't know, can you?"

Sydney smiled and stepped across the threshold. "Smart girl. Never issue invites."

She saw Anya and Xander, sitting in the dining room. She walked towards them. "Hello. My name is Sydney and I'm here to help. Buffy will be along shortly then I would like to have a word with everyone and I'll tell you how were going to beat this thing."

Anya looked at the woman who had entered the room suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Sydney! And the hair...you're not her. She's not real."

"Anya?" Anya nodded so Sydney continued, "Anya, I am her and I am real. Now, I know that you have probably heard of me, which is good. You can tell everyone some stories that helped me gain my reputation later but right now I will ask you to keep it to yourself. Just until after I've met with ya'll and have had a chance to explain. Please?"

Anya seemly lost for words as rarely as it happens and simply nodded.

"Thanks. Now, I'm just dying for a smoke. Where can I smoke?"

Dawn simply said "basement" and lead the way. As, they walked into the kitchen Giles was standing at the island. Without stopping Dawn said "Giles, Sydney. Sydney, Giles." Sydney waved. Giles looked up and opened his mouth to speak but Dawn cut him off. "We don't have any information about who she is or what she's doing here except she knows Angel and came to town with him and Anya seems to have heard of her. Call a meeting as soon as Buffy gets back and Sydney will explain. Until then you can try getting info out of Anya but I don't think she'll be talking."

Dawn opened the basement door and let Sydney inside. They both walked down the stairs to the sound of furious punches hitting a punching bag. As Sydney lit up a cigarette, Dawn walked up to hold the bag for Spike when she noticed the crude sketch drawn in black marker on white paper, showing hair that sticks straight up, X's for eyes and fangs on the frowny face. Dawn rolled her eyes at the representation of Angel.

"What's that all about?" Dawn asked.

"Tall, dark and forehead is back in town," Spike replied. Dawn sighed and shook her head as she turned around and headed back up stairs.

Sydney blew out a lungful of smoke and said, "Not anymore. I'm sure Buffy's sent him on his way by now. He only really came because I made him. I knew Buffy wouldn't just let me in so I brought him to introduce us."

Spike turned to the new woman and raised his eyebrows. "And just who are you, pet?"

She extended her hand and said "Sydney."

Spike looked and her hand and walked away and sat on his cot. "Think so, eh?"

"My whole life."  
Spike looked her up and down. "Well, you seem human enough but if the stories I've heard are true you look good for you age. How old are you exactly?"

Sydney smiled coyly. "Now, now, William. You should know better than anyone that you should never ask a lady her age or her weight for that matter." Sydney paused and considered it before she continued. "And to be honest, I don't know. I stopped counting after 3,000 and that was many years and dimensions ago." Sydney took another drag and then said again. "I'll explain everything I can when Buffy gets back and until then I will ask that you keep what you do know of me to yourself. Deal?"

Spike nodded and said "Deal."


	2. 2

After Buffy returned home everyone gathered in the master bedroom. Sydney stood to address the group.  
"First I would like to talk about a plan of attack. As you know, Buffy has recovered a weapon forged in ancient times and this scythe is our trump card. My plan is to use the power stored there to activate all the potentials, making everyone of them a slayer. There are many more potentials all over the world. The ones you have gathered here are only the top of the batting list due to age and some other factors. If every potential is a slayer then it will be virtually impossible for our visually impaired friends to take all of them out."  
Sydney turned and spoke to Buffy and Faith. "This means that you will no longer be alone. Instead of the burden weighing solely on your shoulders, the heavy load will be shared among many. Since the beginning of the slayer line it has always been one girl, all alone, separated from those she is expected to save by her strength and her duty. 'Into every generation, a slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to stop the rising darkness.' This is how it has always been because some men forced their will upon another. I'm here to give you your choice back. So, I ask you, are you ready not to be alone?"  
A smile spread across both Buffy's and Faith's face and they nodded. "Good, then we will strike tomorrow before the First is completely prepared. It will give us all a better chance of making it out alive."  
Willow spoke up and asked, "That's a good idea but how are we supposed to unlock the power contained within the scythe?"  
Sydney turned and looked at her before saying, "That's where you come in. We have devised a spell to release it and I'll give you the details to that later but what do you think of the plan so far?"  
Giles took off his glasses and said, "This flies in the face of everything we've ever—every generation has ever done in the fight against evil." He smiles and says. "I think its bloody brilliant."  
Buffy looks surprised and asked him, "You mean that?"  
Giles looks from Sydney to Buffy. "If you want my opinion."  
"I really do." Buffy begins before Willow interrupts her. "Whoa, hey. Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the guy that's going to have to pull this thing off."  
Faith seems to agree. "It is beaucoup d'mojo."  
Willow continues, "This goes beyond anything I've ever done. It's a total loss of control, and not in a nice, wholesome, my girlfriend has a pierced tongue kind of way."  
Dawn looks quizzically at Willow and Giles looks away, seemingly embarrassed. Buffy assures her, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it."  
But Willow counters once again, "I—I'm not sure that I'm stable enough."  
At this Sydney finally interrupts, "I am. Willow, I understand that you are unsure and scared. But know this, everything major that has happened in your life so far has prepared you for this moment. When you did lose control last year was for a purpose, we are very sorry for the way it happened. And, to be honest, we knew exactly what would happen to push you over the edge and we're sorry we couldn't prevent it but you will be rewarded. We do know that you are one of the most powerful witches to date. You had to completely lose control so you could learn to gain total control. I know you can do it. For so has it been written and so shall it be."  
Willow looks surprised at that and sheepishly asks, "This has been prophesized?"  
Sydney simply nods her head. "We know that the witch who ended Angeleus' rein will activate the slayers. You can and you will do this."  
As Willow contemplates this new information, Giles draws the attention back to him. "This will ensure the future of the slayer line and help us take out the Turok-Han but what about the First? Even if we destroy its army, it will only raise another?"  
Sydney nodded and agreed, "You're bloody well right. It would take many years but eventually, she would come back but that's where I come in. I will need to be protected. That's another reason we will need all the slayers available present. I won't need long, just a few undisturbed seconds."  
Giles put his glasses back on and thought about it. "Then I guess you know something else we don't because, all the research and information we've done indicates that the First cannot be defeated."  
"You're right. What I know and you don't could fill a library ten times over but I don't mind shedding a little light, so to speak, on this for you. I have some abilities that you aren't aware of yet. Here's a little demo of what I'm capable of. And she said 'Let there be light.'" The room startled as every light turned on and what was once lit softly and gently by candles was now flooded with artificial light. "And there was and it was good."  
Dawn, who looked uneasy on her feet, said "Wow." Then Willow said, "So, you're a witch?"  
Sydney rushed over to Dawn's side and gently eased her onto the bed. She urged everyone sitting there off and then lay Dawn down. As she pushed Dawn's hair away from her face she quietly said, "I'm so sorry, Baby. I should have warned you."  
Then she stood up and addressed Willow. "No, I'm not a witch. I'm a sorceress."  
Willow quickly retorted, "Sorcery isn't real. You have to tap into the elements. And why did the backlash affect only Dawn?"  
"Sorcery is very real. What I can do is not limited by the elements. I command the Will and the Word or the Wish and the Word, depending on who you ask."  
After pulling herself back together, Dawn sat up and asked "But I heard it. Did anyone else hear it?"  
She looked around the room and everyone was shaking their heads. Giles asked, "What do you mean hear it? What exactly did you hear?"  
Dawn got a perplexed look on her face, "I don't know if heard is the right word. It's more like sensed. It was really strange."  
Sydney smiled at Dawn. "When I use my will, I do make a noise, of sorts. Only those with certain talents can hear it. I'm sorry I didn't realize it would affect you that much. As you are around it more, you will grow accustomed to it. I need you to know what it was before it happened tomorrow because what I'm going to do will be different than that. I plan on not just killing the First but unmaking her. While that was kind of a pleasant experience, tomorrow when I gather my will you will want to try and stop it. You mustn't. If you do stop me, it will definitely destroy me and quite possibly this world. Do you understand?"  
Dawn got a far away look in her eyes and was silent for a second. Then a voice that sounded similar to Dawn's but much older and wiser filled the room, "And so shall it be."  
Dawn looked at Sydney wide eyed and Sydney only smiled and gave her a look of understanding. Buffy looked at Dawn and inquired to what just happened. Dawn looked at her and said, "I'm not exactly sure but I know it will be ok. There was this voice in my head that said 'So it has been written.' And I just knew in order for us to win, I had to agree."  
"I'm glad our friend decided to pay you a little visit. It's going to make things a lot easier for you to accept."  
Although he had been silent during this entire meeting, Xander raised his hand. After Sydney nodded at him to go ahead, the questions came pouring out of his mouth. "Ok, now I'm even more lost. Is it the First just trying to manipulate her? And why did she agree and since when does Dawn hear voices?"  
"No, Xander it wasn't the First. I don't really know how to explain it but it was good." Dawn told him.  
Sydney backed Dawn up. "She's right. It wasn't the First. In fact I am cloaking this entire room from the First right now. So, there is no way it could get in to spy. Our friend just needed her assurance that she would let me do my job."  
"I don't understand. You keep saying our friend but who was that?" Dawn asked.  
Sydney sighed and said, "Well, that's kind of difficult to explain. It may take awhile."  
"But I need to know." Dawn said with the same confidence she made her pledge with. She didn't completely understand what was going on but she knew it was important, beyond apocalypse important.  
"Yes, you do. I was hoping that I could wait and begin your education after all this is said and done but your right. You need to know." Sydney sat down on the edge of the bed. "Know now that this is the very condensed version of history. Now something's are going to go against what you have been taught and don't worry, watcher, the twins have all the books and proof you could ever want. They'll meet up with us later and they have been given instructions to bring their entire library and make you copies. It should be more than enough to rebuild a council."  
Sydney turned and looked directly at Anya. "You will already know some of this and can give confirmation after I'm done."  
Sydney turned to speak to Spike. When she made eye contact, he noticed the sadness that was reflected there. She opened and closed her mouth, shook her head and addressed the group once more. "I'm sorry about all the lies and deceptions we have used over the years but understand that we are trying to take care of everything and our instructions aren't always clear. Now first let me explain who 'we' are. There is Polgara, Belgarath, and the twins Beltira and Belkira. They are all disciples to the god, Aldur. There used to be many others but they have been lost along the way. I am a disciple of Eriod. While I do serve a different Master, we all have the same common goal. Our family is different than most. We all have what my grandfather, Belgarath, calls 'talent', which is what I demonstrated earlier. Also, you will notice that twins also run in the family. Aunt Pol has a twin and so do I. They were both lost many years ago."  
Sydney paused and looked over at the open window before she began speaking again. "Baby girl, you might as well come in. You should know by now that no matter how sneaky you get you could never hide from me."  
A black cat with kinked tail jumped from the roof and into the room. She immediately went and sat down in Sydney's lap. Sydney reached up and stoked the cat's head. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Pol and help her with the girls. (Pause) I know. (Pause) You will not be near any of the fighting tomorrow. Understand? (Pause) She is? Then who is with the girls?"  
There was another brief pause then Sydney began to laugh. "That's great. He must have been thrilled to hear that."  
Sydney turned her attention from the cat and back to the group. "Sorry about the interruption but this is Sally. She's been with me for a while now and wanted to be here for the showdown tomorrow. As you probably noticed, over the years we have developed a connection and she can speak to me. She also understands many different languages, including English. So, she will understand whatever you tell her and then if she needs to respond she will go through me. She has told me that Aunt Pol will be able to meet up with me in LA after we're done here. She was suppose to be bring her group of potentials with her but in order for her to get here in time she left them in the care of Grandfather, who has never understood teenage girls and is probably ready to kill them all himself. That's good news because Pol has forgotten more about medicine then the best doctor has ever hoped to learn. So, she will be able to patch everyone up."  
Sydney looked over and noticed Spike was staring intently at Sally. He saw her watching him and offered an explanation. "Sally seems really familiar. I was trying to remember if I had ever seen her before."  
Sydney looked down at Sally and then nodded. "You have. She said that she spent some time with you when I sent her here."  
A look of understanding crossed Spike's features and he said, "That's right. She stayed at the crypt some the summer Buffy was...gone. Then she just stopped showing up. I had completely forgotten until just now."  
"Yeah, she came back to me. I needed to know what was going on here but was unable to come myself. Now that that's been settled, I'll continue. So my family takes orders from our respective Masters and in accordance with Prophecy. Now for some more back-story. When the Universe was created everything was fine until a star died before its time. This accident caused the purpose of the Universe was split into two, which is commonly referred to as good and evil. Sometimes it's a more complicated than that but we don't have time for that now. Each Prophecy tries to pull the Universe in its direction and is battling for control. They cannot confront one another directly. Doing so would destroy everything. So the worlds were created as battlegrounds. Now comes some information you may or may not know either way, perhaps I can explain some more. Ul, father of the gods, and his children couldn't keep the worlds separate without constantly focusing their Will on them. So, all the gods gathered all their Wills together and pour it into the Key."  
Everyone looked at Dawn.  
"The Key was what some called 'living energy' but it is really the combined Will of the gods. I believe you know what happened with the Key since then. Do you have any questions about it?"  
Sydney spoke only to Dawn. She didn't mind that the others were listening in but this information was for Dawn alone. Sydney was willing to tell her everything she wanted to know. Dawn asked, "I would like to know more about the monks that made the Key human."  
Sydney nodded and said, "I'll tell you everything I know but granted I wasn't around. You had always stayed with Ul but you wanted to see more of the worlds you were created for. I agreed to take you with me. We traveled to many different places and you will be able to recall many of these memories as I teach you to use your talents."  
Dawn looked surprised "Wait a minute; I'm not the Key anymore."  
"Yes, you are. You always have been and you always will be. Things will begin to make more sense to you as time goes by and you remember. You must know that there is only one rule that the Universe has. Nothing can cease to exist. As with chemistry, matter can and will change forms and locations but cannot be destroyed. Anyone who tries will be destroyed hence the Prophecies not being able to confront one another. The Key is the instrument that executes this law. That's why I need your permission to win tomorrow. Now that the Key has been created, it cannot be unmade. As you learn to use your talents you will be able to change form so you may not always be human. This is difficult to explain because now that you are human that will always be a part of you but not necessarily who you are. In the same way because you were the Key in pure form, you will always be the Key but now that's not all you are. For another example, I was born a twin girl. I have been many things since my sister passed. I have been a wife, a lover, a fighter, a peacemaker, a student, a teacher and many others. Now, that doesn't mean I'm no longer a twin. I am. I'm just more than that. Understand?"  
Dawn nodded her head, as did some of the others. "As I was saying you traveled with me for awhile. Something came up and I was unable to keep you with me. You decided to stay with the Monks that we had been staying with. It was while I was gone that they learned Glory was looking for you. They contacted me and told me. I was still unable to come and help so I sent them my Will with instructions to create a human body for you and send you to the Slayer for protection. Now, I didn't know that they blocked your memories, they made you to be Buffy's sister, or whose image they used."  
At that Dawn looked puzzled "whose image did they use?"  
"My sister's" Sydney's voice was full of sadness. "You look just like her. If I hadn't known who you were when I saw you, I would have thought she had returned to me."  
Sydney sat there, remembering for a minute before she continued. "I'm sorry but I still grieve for her. She lived a long, full and happy life but it never seems like enough. It turns out the monks were working with some different instructions as well. Pol had informed them it was necessary for your memories to be blocked. You couldn't know who you were or you would never allow me to bend the rules. I can't explain anymore right now and if you have any questions they'll have to wait until tomorrow night to be answered."  
Sydney paused and made sure everyone was still with her before she continued. "With that information in mind, the voice you heard in your mind was the Prophecy. He shows up every now and then for guidance during the Events. That's what we have spent the last years preparing for, an Event. There are many different situations that have to be pushed just right to make an Event happen and outcome the way we want. Now, were there any other questions before we end this?"  
Giles, who had been cleaning his glasses for a while, spoke up. "Yes, I would like to know how you get your 'instructions' and the 'Prophecy'."  
"My instructions come directly from Eriod or are passed along as messages from Aldur or my family members. We are able to send our thoughts out to one another so we are able to communicate at all times. As for the Prophecy, on each side, two seers are chosen. They receive visions. We interrupt the visions and make sure those things happen or don't happen depending on the outcome we desire."  
At that, Giles put his glasses back on. "If you knew this war was going on why are you just now showing up?"  
"I should have been here much earlier but unfortunately our seers didn't give us all the information we needed. Luckily, ya'll are very good and have managed quite well. In fact with the choices you have made, even if I don't interfere you will still beat back The First. I'm just here to ensure The First cannot come back and to control the casualties."  
Sydney looked down at the cat that seemed to be sleeping in her lap. "I can really do without your running commentary. (Pause) Fine."  
She looks back up and continues. "Sally is insisting that you know the reason our seers didn't give us all the information they received. Here's a little background. Visions are very powerful and the human body and mind cannot handle them without taking damage. The visions drive a person mad or kill them and eventually both. Both our seers were in my charge. Our first seer was killed before his time. Our other seer's mind was broken before its time. Now, she is only able to interpret some of the visions. She gets them confused with her own delusions. Not to mention that she was turned into a demon so she only gives the visions she wants us to interfere with. Basically, it's my fault. Grandfather knows this is my mess, which is why I am here to clean it up. They were under my protection and it was my responsibility to get all the visions from them. I didn't."  
Anya looked glanced around at everyone and decided to speak up. "I've heard many stories about you. I never believed them. I assumed you were some fairytales because there is not way one woman could do all that. Now I'm beginning to believe them. If only half the things I've heard are true, anyone under your protection would be completely safe. How was your Seer was killed?"  
Sydney's eyes dropped to the floor and her voice was low and full of pain. "I killed him."  
After a few moments, Sydney blinked back her unshed tears and spoke again. "Over the period of my long life, I have loved three men. I watched my husband grow old and wither away. I watched my Seer have visions that were crippling his body and mind. He couldn't do it anymore and wanted the release death would bring. He was a religious man and wouldn't do it himself. So, I killed him. Know this, when I love albeit rarely, it is fully. There is nothing I will not do for my Love or for a life he loves."  
To that Anya asked. "What about the third?"  
"He is under my protection and no harm will come to him. I will not fail again." Sydney said this with such conviction none dared contradict her. After several moments of silence, she stood with Sally in her arms. Her voice took on a tone of resignment, as if she had lost hope. "I think I'm done talking for tonight. We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Do you best to get rested up." She handed a few papers she had been keeping in her shirt to Willow. Willow's eyes bugged. "This should be all the information you need to do the spell tomorrow. I can be in contact with the witch who devised it if you have any questions." She turned at looked at Buffy. "Is there someplace I can crash for awhile?"  
Buffy merely shrugged, "Where ever you can find."  
Spike stood up. "I'm the only one in the basement and you can smoke down there. You're more than welcome to stay there. I assume Sally will want to stay with you and we've bunked together before. It'll be like old times."  
"Thanks. Lead the way." 


	3. 3

Sydney followed Spike out the door and downstairs leaving everyone else in the master bedroom to discuss everything she had told them. Once in the basement, Sydney put Sally down so she could explore and sat on the steps. Spike was resting on his cot again. They stayed like that for a while. Sally had decided that there wasn't anything terribly interesting there so she hopped up on the cot with Spike and curled up to go to sleep. They were enjoying the quite until Sydney broke it.  
She was looking at Sally when she said, "It's always amazed me how she can sleep anywhere at anytime. It doesn't matter what's going on around her. Honestly, I don't think I've really slept in years."  
"Believe me pet, I know the feeling."  
"I guess they're up there deciding whether to go with my plan or not. Do you think they will?"  
"Don't fret. I'm sure they will. The demon girl has probably told some of the stories about you and that should be good enough. You do have quite a reputation among the older orders and Red seemed impressed with the spell."  
She smiled at that. "So, how much have you heard of me?"  
"A bit, but I was like Anya. I never believed a human was capable of all the feats that have been credited to you. I still don't know exactly what to believe but I can guarantee I don't fancy having you brassed off at me anytime soon."  
"Well, don't believe everything you've heard." She smiled and added, "Just most of it. I've always found it amusing when I hear some of the exaggerations that have been made."  
The door to the basement opened to reveal Buffy standing at the top of the stairs. She made her way past Sydney and to the middle of the basement before she turned and spoke to Sydney.  
"Well, Willow has vouched for your spell and Anya and Angel have vouched for your character." Buffy was then interrupted and Spike said, "I'll also vouch for her character. I've heard enough stories to know that she's a white hat."  
"Then, Spike Anya and Angel vouch for your character. We've also discussed your plan and we've decided that it is a wise course of action. Come tomorrow morning we're going into the hell mouth. Right now, some of the others have gone to prepare the battlefield."  
Sydney simply nodded and knew there was something else that Buffy wanted to say to her before she left. Buffy said, "I also want to thank you for telling Dawn more about her origins. I've always thought it was important that she know more about being the key and I...just...well...Thank you.  
Sydney nodded her thanks and said, "I know you two need to have a discussion. I'll go wait outside." Sydney left them to talk things out. She made her out to the back porch and enjoyed the peace of the night until she heard Buffy leave the basement. She then made her way inside and downstairs.  
Sydney found Spike sitting on his cot looking very distraught. As he looked up at Sydney the tears began to fall. She quickly went to him and gathered him in her arms. Then the sobs began. He was able to choke out, "She loves me. She really does. But not like I want her to. Not like I love her."  
Sydney was quite sure how to respond to that so she tried to give him reassurance. "I know baby, I know. Don't worry. You will be loved. I promise you will be loved more than you can ever comprehend. I know it hurts but just wait. It'll all get better. I promise."  
She continued to hold and rock him until the sobs quieted to whimpers and those eventually died out as he resigned himself to sleep. He awoke later to find Sydney engaged in a conversation with a beautiful, tall brunette woman. As soon as he sat up and tried to overhear what was being said the woman disappeared. Sydney turned and saw him awake. He patted the cot next to him as an invitation to sit down and she did.  
After a few moments he asked, "So that is what the bit has to look forward to in a few years?"  
Sydney replied, "Yeah, isn't she beautiful."  
"She is." Then Spike got a strange look on his face and said, "I'm always supposed to look after her aren't I? I mean after Buffy."  
Sydney nodded and said, "Yes, you're the Protector. That's what you do."  
Spike agreed to this and they sat in a companionable silence for a while before Spike had to break it. She could tell that something had been bothering him and would answer any questions she could.  
"Why is it I feel like I know you?" he asked.  
"That's all. That's what you've brooding about this whole time."  
She was interrupted with an indignant 'I don't brood' but she continued on. "God, I'm glad that's all that bothering you. I just hate it when people want information I don't know or can't tell. Anyway, continuing on. You do know me." Before he could interrupt her again she clarified. "Not in this form. We've run into each other several different times over the years but I've always been in disguise. I learned from the best and only my family has been able to recognize me in disguise."  
Spike seemed to think about that for a moment before he asked "Where and when? Would I even remember it?"  
Sydney smiled to herself, thinking about all the time she had spent watching him from afar. "You might and you might not. In fact, the most time I ever spent with you weren't even in this world."  
"What do you mean?"  
Sydney got a sad little smile on her face as if she was remembering some happy time that was too far-gone. "Well, once I was certain you were the Protector, I went and spent some time where your soul was resting. I knew it would eventually been returned to you and I wanted it to be familiar with my presence. I knew it would make my job easier in the long run if you knew in your soul I should be trusted."  
Spike's only response to that was a soft "Oh".  
The minutes ticked by as they waited for the new day to begin. Sally had woken up and was busy giving herself a through cleaning. Sydney always found highly amusing that Sally was such a finicky eater and yet she would lick her own butt. She only managed to stifle her giggles when Sally sent a death glare her way.  
Spike turned to see what was so funny and at his perplexed look Sydney merely shrugged. Spike finally decided that he wanted to know all he could about the Prophecy and his role in it. Sydney explained that she would tell him all she could but not to press for more than that. He agreed.  
"Well, let's start at the beginning shall we. In this case it's when you were turned. As you know the Order of Aurelius is a powerful and elite order. The demons it produces are very strong and you are no exception. Your exception has always been William's soul. You and I both know that there was a lot more William in Spike than you let on." At Spike's nod, she continued. "When your demon invaded your body, your soul didn't leave without a fight and left bits and pieces of itself behind. That's why you have always been different. There were quiet a few heated discussions in my family about who the Protector was going to be. We didn't know everything about him and even what we did know we couldn't be absolutely sure about. We knew he would be a vampire. He would be loyal and have a great desire to protect that which is most important."  
Sydney pulled out her cigarettes and lit one up before continuing with her story. "After seeing how you cared for Drusilla, fought to save the world and took care of Dawn, all before you got your soul I might add, it was finally agreed that you were the Protector spoke about in the Prophecy. Now, that is all the past and there is very little I tell you of the future for two reasons. First off, it's never good to know too much about the path you're heading down because if you do then it changes the path. And second, I honestly don't know. As I told you the only seer I have left isn't always forthcoming when she has a vision. We know that you have already played a pivotal role in this Event and that will continue to tomorrow as well. You are the reason the First will not succeed. Beyond that, I can't say. It's all about the choices we make."  
Sydney snuffed out her smoke and thought to herself in a Forrest Gump voice, 'and that's all I have to say about that.' That seemed to pacify Spike's curiosity. The rest of the night pasted in silence. Neither slept and neither spoke. The sun had been up for less than an hour when Dawn called them up for breakfast. Spike went on up but Sydney stayed in the basement and Sally stayed with her.  
Once breakfast was in full swing and there was plenty of noise in the house. Sydney spoke up. "Mother?" She waiting and there was no response so she tried a little louder. "Mother?" This time a voice echoed through the empty basement. "Yes, dear?"  
Hearing her mother's voice was the last straw for Sydney. She broke down. She fell to her knees and through sobs she choked out "Momma, oh Momma. I so scared. What if I fail? What if I just can't do it? If I fail, I will lose everything. I can't lose anything else. How much do I have to sacrifice? I can't lose anything else. Momma, please tell me what else I can do? There has to be another option. I can't do it."  
The voice said understandingly, "Sydney, I know you're scared but you can do this. In fact, you're the only one that can. You know that neither I nor the twins nor father have the will to end it the way you do. As for alternatives, there is one and you know it. But, as you have said you can't lose another one. It would surely destroy you."  
Sydney got back on her feet and composed herself and admitted her mother was right. She was going to do this. Just as she bade her good bye the basement door opened and Dawn was standing there leaning against the doorway. Sydney made her way up stairs and Dawn asked what she had been doing.  
"I just needed to speak with Aunt Pol for a bit and make plans for later. Sorry if it bothered you."  
Dawn dismissed that with "It felt a little funny but I think I'm starting to get used to it. It wasn't nearly as strong as last night."  
"I know. It's because we weren't in the same room. The more distance between us the less you hear and speaking to my family isn't as strong as turning on all the lights in the house."  
Dawn seemed to accept this explanation. By this time, everyone had finished eating and was armed. They were just waiting for Robin to get there with the school bus they commandeered. Once he arrived everyone loaded on and rode to the school in silence. 


	4. 4

The trip to the school was much too short and Robin led everyone into the school. "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule." He stops and turns to everyone before continuing. "If they move, kill them."  
Buffy takes over her role as general and issues orders. "OK, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith, Spike and Sydney."  
Sydney, Faith and Spike head off towards the basement with the potentials in tow. As they're leaving Xander offers a few words of advice. "If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now."  
Robin directs Willow to his office right over the seal and Kennedy goes with her to help her set up. Robin starts to coordinate the upstairs effort. "OK, civilians. The vampires get upstairs, we have 3 areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers: Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building. Now odds are most of them will head there."  
"Teams of 2 then." Giles said. Then speaking to Robin, "I suggest you and I take the lounge."  
Robin agrees and heads off to secure the area. Buffy turns to Dawn and Xander. "Xander, I want you with Dawn."  
Xander agrees and Dawn and he go off to check out the atrium. Buffy moves to stop her and say some last words but Dawn cuts her off. "No. Anything you say is going to sound like good-bye." She turns and walks away with out another word.  
Anya and Andrew agree to take the north hall. Everyone heads off to their destination and to prepare for battle.  
Buffy joins Faith and the other potentials in the basement room where the Seal of Danzalthar is located. They form a circle around the edge of the seal. Buffy stands beside Faith. Faith hands Buffy the knife and says "You first, B."  
Buffy sighs and takes the knife from Faith and uses it to cut the palm of her hand so that it bleeds. She hands the knife to Faith. Moments later, after everyone, save Sydney for reasons she wouldn't elaborate on, had cut their hands, they all hold their cut hands out over the seal, activating it. It opens and parts sink into the ground forming a staircase into the hell mouth. Buffy goes in first, followed by Faith, then Spike and Sydney. Everyone walked forward to the edge of a cliff where they can look out and see thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han below them on the floor of the hell mouth. At this sight Buffy says, quite worriedly, "I'm not worried."  
The Turok-Han are growling and making noise as they mob below them. Spike backs up. She repeats again, "I'm not worried." To that one the potentials responded "Really? Because, I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."  
"I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they," Buffy pauses as the Turok-Hans' attention turns to them, "see us."  
The snarling Turok-Han army rushes toward the cliff where Buffy and gang are. As the Turok-Han army advances toward Buffy and gang, Buffy holds her ground. Under her breath she whispers, "Willow..."  
Suddenly, the spell seems to kick in. The potentials close their eyes and breathe in with a start. The Turok-Han rush toward Buffy and team as they stand on the cliff's edge waiting for battle. The potentials have confidence with their power and one says, "These guys are dust."  
The Turok-Han army rushes Buffy's gang. Buffy fights them off with kicks and punches as usual, but the other potentials have super strength now as well. Buffy fights off the Turok-Han, who are starting to out number Buffy's gang. Faith and Spike and the others are still fighting them as well. Kennedy runs down into the hell mouth carrying the scythe. She yells "Buffy! Catch!" and throws the scythe to Buffy.  
Buffy catches the scythe and is immediately able to kill the Turok- Han faster, than before, dusting them quickly. A Turok-Han attacks Kennedy, who is able to fend them off with ease now.  
The battle is going well for Buffy's gang as they are able to keep up with the endless number of Turok-Han that come for them. Buffy uses the scythe to behead a Turok-Han. As their numbers increase, some of the Turok- Han are able to get past Buffy's gang and go up through the hell mouth into the school.  
Spike is fighting off Turok-Han alongside the others when he steps back and pulls an amulet out from beneath his shirt. He touches the amulet, but it burns his hand. Spike hollers "Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think it's..." Spike cuts off as he winces and moans in pain.  
Buffy yells orders to the girls. "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them advance."  
During the battle everyone was too caught up with fighting for their lives to notice the obsidian haired woman on the edge of the cliff. She seemed to be engaged in a civilized conversation with smiling tall brown haired woman. If one were to choose to look more closely they would notice the tear tracks running down Sydney's cheek. Or, that the ivory streak in her hair was beginning to glimmer.  
No one down in the cavern could sense the power that was being collected by Sydney. Upstairs in the atrium, Dawn could. Sydney was right. This did feel a lot different than what she had experienced before. This felt wrong. She didn't know how else to say it. It was just wrong. She also knew that it was imperative not to stop her. Dawn didn't understand everything about being the key but she knew that if she wanted to she could stop what was happening. It made her feel powerful. She didn't want to stop it but knowing she had the ability to. She knew the battle would soon be over, for better or worse she couldn't tell.  
As the battle waged on, Spike gasped and stumbled backward away from the fight as he clutches his chest, then his burned hand. "Oh, bollocks." A bright blue light shoots up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office past Willow and through to the open sky. The light turns a warm orange color.  
Both Buffy and Sydney notice what's going on. Without taking her eyes off Spike or any more preliminaries Sydney releases her will and says, "be not." The First was gone. The Turok-Han all exploded into dust and the bringers fall dead, without the mystical force of the First to sustain them.  
Without checking to make sure she had succeeded she quickly rushed to Spike's side. Her face once again wet with tears. She tore the amulet from his neck, threw it to the ground and smashed it. When she did that the last of Spike's strength evaporated and collapsed into a heap on the cavern floor. Sydney gathered Spike up in her arms and while glaring daggers at Buffy she said, "Get everyone out and to the bus. It's not stable."  
Without waiting for confirmation, she quickly ascended the staircase. No sooner than she had reached the upper level did the ground and walls began to quake. Buffy was still to shocked to understand what happened so Faith took charge and hollered at the group, "Everybody out, now!"  
Everyone rushes to the stairs that lead up to the seal. Giles is helping the wounded Robin walk. As the ground starts to shake even more, they see the school bus sitting out front. Robin instructs Giles, "The bus. Get them on the bus."  
Giles lets go of Robin, and yells after the girls who are coming out of the building, "Everybody, this way!"  
Inside the hallway of the school, Kennedy helps the weakened Willow walk. Xander and Dawn are making their way out of the building as well. As the building falls down around them, Xander screams out for Anya, "Anya! Anya!"  
She rises out the rubble pulling along an unconscious Andrew by the arm. Xander runs to her and takes her in his arms. As he runs his hands over her checking for injuries she draws his attention to Andrew and explains, "the little girlie-girlie lost his lunch then passed out." Xander laughs at her and quickly leads her out building still dragging lifeless Andrew along the ground.  
The school building explodes. Faith and Buffy run out from the cloud of smoke and jumps into the bus. The bus drives off with all the survivors. Inside the bus, those who are less injured tend to the badly injured survivors on the bus. Andrew, who has now returned to the land of the living, keeps repeating to himself "Why didn't I die? I should have died."  
The buildings are collapsing right behind them as they try to outrun the quake. The whole town is collapsing in on itself, being sucked back into the Earth. Still cradling a seriously injured Spike in her arms, Sydney yells to Robin who driving the bus, "Faster. Go as fast as you can and don't stop until you reach LA."  
Buffy went to the back of the bus and she and Sydney watched in horror as the burns continued to spread across Spike's body. It really wasn't a hard decision for Sydney. She has always done what needed to be done and this was no exception. In fact she at pledged the night before that she would not fail him. She gently raised Spike's mouth to her artery and commanded him to 'drink'.  
Buffy and the others watching gasped as Spike's game face came forward and he sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of Sydney's throat. Once the blood hit his tongue, Spike stirred. He never regained full consciousness but he knew he shouldn't be drawing blood out of a live victim but he didn't care. He continued to guzzle down the powerful, sweet liquid. The feeling of power engulfed him. He had never felt more content or happy as he did with this warm blood flowing into him. He got hard and climaxed several times one right after another in his jeans as he drank the blood. He wasn't aware men could have multiples but he did.  
This went on for several minutes and he knew this part. This is when the heartbeat would start to flutter and slow down to eventually stop. He tried to pull away but a strong hand held his head still. God help him but he continued to drink. The heartbeat didn't slow down or even flutter. It continued on as strong as it had been. Eventually, a voice told him that was enough and it was. He was satisfied.  
Everyone surrounding Sydney and Spike was surprised when they heard Sydney's heady moan, but even more shocked as they watched Spike's body tremble in pleasure and shake in climax time and time again. Only when he finally quit drinking she put his head down, gently smoothed his hair and commanded him to 'sleep'.  
Now that the imminent danger had passed and she had done everything she could for now, Sydney turned her eyes to Buffy. Buffy can't ever remember being as scared of a look as she was at that moment. Faster than anyone's eyes could follow, Sydney stood, and approached Buffy and bitch slapped her so hard she went flying down the aisle past several roles of seats. Everyone that could immediately rose ready to attack. Buffy righted herself as Sydney yelled at her, "What the hell did you do?" 


	5. 5

Buffy stands and regards her, "What do you mean? You're the one you hit me."  
Sydney looks at her as if she was a complete idiot. "Why in the name of everything holy would you do something so stupid? What in the hell were you thinking? Do you know what you could have done?" This went on for several more minutes. Sydney kept finding new and interesting ways of telling Buffy she was an idiot for what she did and Buffy could only assume Sydney was talking out giving Spike the amulet. She didn't understand what the big deal was. Some of the bystanders did notice a snow-white owl that seemed to be circling the bus and found it odd since it was the middle of the day.  
In the middle of her tirade, Sydney suddenly fell silent. She then strode purposely towards the front of the bus breezing past Buffy as if she wasn't there. "Stop the bus." She commanded to Robin. He glanced sideways at her and questioned "why?"  
The past few years had been too much for Sydney. She had already exploded twice in as many days and decided that she didn't want to make it a third. She said as calmly as she could muster, "Please stop the bus."  
Robin did. The owl that had been flying about them came to a rest outside the door and shimmered until a woman stood in the same spot. She was dressed in a style that seemed to meld ancient and modern into one. She looked like an older version of Sydney. In fact they were spitting images of each other right down to the black hair with the white streak.  
Sydney quickly opened the bus's doors and the woman boarded the already crowded bus. She drew Sydney into her arms and gave her a hug and a kiss atop her head. She ended the hug and looked into Sydney's eyes and asked, "How are you?"  
To that Sydney just rolled her eyes and took her hand and led her to the back of the bus where Spike was sleeping soundly. "Look what the stupid bitch did to him," Sydney said gesturing to Spike.  
Although, the burns had faded from his flesh both women knew the wounds went much deeper and hadn't begun to heal yet. The new woman noticed for the first time the bite mark on Sydney's neck. She disapprovingly said, "I can see you've done everything you could for him."  
Pretending she didn't notice the tone of the comment, Sydney responded, "I did. I think he's stable for now and if I keep him on a good diet for a while he should recover completely. Rest is the best thing for him so I put him to sleep."  
"Your right sleep is the best thing for him now. We'll take care of the rest as it comes up." The new woman spoke with a confidence that is mostly found in only the most experienced doctors. She turned and for the first time acknowledged the rest of the bus's occupants. "So, who's the worst off?"  
Sydney took in everyone's blank faces and decided an introduction was in order, "Everyone, this is Lady Polgara. Aunt Pol, meet the new slayers. Now Aunt Pol is well versed in the art of medicine and will be able to take care of all of your wounds, the most serious first." She then turned back to Pol and asked, "Do you need me?"  
Polgara looked at Spike then back at Sydney and said, "Not as much as you need to be with him. Watch over him and let me know if anything changes."  
Sydney smiled at her and said, "You know I will."  
Polgara went on about her business patching up the wounded, doing her best with the stolen hospital supplies. Sydney climbed in the seat where Spike was laying and gently pulled his head into her lap. Sally who had been waiting in the back of the bus during the battle knew that everything was going to be calm for awhile came and laid down on Spike's chest. The Scoobies were waiting their turn to have their various wounds to be taken care of and began discussing the events that took place earlier in the day.  
Xander had been watching the exchange between Sydney and Polgara and wanted to know what the group thought about it. "I don't know what her deal is," Xander said gesturing towards Sydney. "I mean why did she hit you, Buffy? And why the hell is she so concerned about Spike?"  
Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. "For a man that is supposed to see everything you really are blind. She loves him."  
"Spike? Really? But he's a vampire." Xander went immediately to the worn out excuse he always used.  
Dawn felt something that had been buried and hidden deep within her brain begin to stir and she said "No, before that."  
Buffy asked "Before what?"  
Dawn looks over at Sydney and says "Give me a moment I think I'm remembering something." Sydney who had been listening to the entire conversation without them realizing it looked up and caught Dawn's eye and gave a slight nod. No one else witnessed the exchange but Dawn knew she was on to something. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what had awakened in her mind.  
After a few moments keeping her eyes closed she began to speak, "Before Spike. She loved him before Spike. She loves William. The details are fuzzy but she knew William. There was a party where she was going to see if she could get him to start courting her but before she could let her feelings be known he left and was sired that night. She was mad, furious. I remember a lot of glass being broken. She was going to kill the demon that rose wearing William's body. But, the more she observed him the more she realized that William was still there. Yes, he had changed but he wasn't gone. She spent more and more time getting to know the new vampire until she fell in love with William the Bloody all over again."  
Dawn opened her eyes and once again looked at Sydney. She was still sitting there holding Spike's head in her lap. Her body language said she hadn't heard a word of what Dawn had been saying but Dawn knew that was a lie. Sydney listens to everything going on around her.  
Dawn turned to the group once more. "See, that's why she reacted the way she did. She thought she was going to lose him again. Try to see this from her point of view. How old did you say she is, Anya?"  
Anya thought about it and finally said, "Well, I know she's been in the dimension for about a thousand years but I've heard stories about her in other dimensions for 2,000 to 2,500 years before that. So, at least 3,000 years old." After doing the mental calculations, Anya realized where Dawn was headed with this and took over. "Remember what she said last night. She said that a lot of her family had been lost years ago including her sister, husband and lover."  
Dawn nodded, "Exactly. Buffy, you've been fighting this fight for the past 7 or 8 years and look at how much you've sacrificed. It wasn't two years ago that you couldn't lose me and died to prevent that. Sometimes you must do the impossible to save what is precious to you."  
A light went off in Dawn's mind and everything fell into place. She looked at the group wide-eyed at the new revelation but she realized it hadn't clicked for anyone else. So, she explained, "You see. That's why they made me human. That's why they blocked my memories. I was the barrier that stood between Sydney and victory. Without my consent she would have destroyed herself down there today. I never would have let her do what she did if I didn't understand love." She turned and looked at her sister. "That's why you had to jump. I had to know that sometimes you break all the rules, that you sacrifice everything for love."  
No one had noticed that Polgara had now reached their group prepared to bandage their wounds. She spoke up. "Dear child, you're right. Now stand up and let me look at your arm."  
Dawn did as she was instructed. As Polgara was dressing her arm, Dawn nodded over to Spike and asked, "Is he going to be alright or does the damage go to deep?"  
Polgara never looked up from her task. "Only time will tell. With vampires it's hard to tell how badly hurt they are because the surface heals so quickly but I think that Sydney did help him in time."  
Always the blunt one Anya asked, "What happened to him?"  
Polgara said nothing but went on with her task. After realizing that she wasn't going to give any explanations, Buffy spoke up. "He was wearing an amulet that Angel gave me. He said he didn't know what it was supposed to do only that it had some sort of cleansing properties."  
Without moving an inch or looking at them, Sydney spoke "That's exactly what he was doing. He was cleansing the demons from the area."  
"So, how is that a bad thing? It's that what we wanted, dead demons?" Xander asked.  
Sydney looked up at him, caught his eye and simply said, "Including his own."  
Despite what he had told Andrew earlier that year he didn't understand what it was like to be empty, what it was like to have your heart replaced with darkness, to live without anything to look forward to again. Ever. No, he didn't really understand until he looked in her eyes when she talked about losing the man she loved.  
Xander felt the same moment of clarity that had hit Dawn only a few minutes before. He looked at Anya and knew.  
Polgara patched up the rest of the group and went back to the front of the bus. Buffy wanted to go see if there had been any changes in Spike. As she approached him with his head still in Sydney's lap and Sally curled up in a ball on his chest, she heard a low growling. She looked at Sydney who had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly and steadily. Buffy took this opportunity with all of them asleep to see if she could assess the damage. Buffy reached her hand out to lift his shirt. As soon as her hand was in striking distance, Sally got up, hissed and scratched the offending extremity, drawing blood with all of her claws.  
Buffy quickly withdrew her hand and Sydney said, "Baby Girl, that's really not necessary. She's just checking on him. She's not going to do any more harm." Sydney opens her eyes and looked a Buffy. "Sorry, but she gets a bit protective."  
Buffy only nodded then asked, "How's he doing?"  
"Not sure exactly. His demon is still pretty weak. I think it will be awhile yet until it's strong enough to properly begin the healing process. But, he'll sleep for a while yet."  
Buffy once again nodded then returned to her own seat. The rest of the drive to LA was quiet and uneventful. 


	6. 6

When the bus stopped in front of the hotel, everyone climbed out carrying whatever meager belongings they had managed to gather and store on the bus before they went to the school. Buffy and Sydney carrying Spike were the last. Before they reached the front door, Sydney turned to Buffy and gently passed him over to her with the instructions that no one needed to know everything that had happened right now and to advise everyone else accordingly. Buffy nodded, understanding that personal matters should be handled privately for the time being. She walked into the lobby with Sydney only a few steps behind her.  
Once in the hotel, Sydney quickly found Angel and after being assured he had gotten all of the supplies they would require she decided that she could finally rest. She knew that everything would be taken care of. She asked Angel if he had left the room she had stayed in for her and he said she had. She then went to Buffy and spoke with her.  
Nodding to Spike she said, "He will sleep until he needs to feed again. When that happens, wake me."  
"There's no need to bother you. I'm sure Angel has plenty of blood here and I've fed Spike before. I can do it," was Buffy's reply.  
Sydney understood that Buffy didn't want to lose any more ground over who cared for Spike than she had already conceded but that wasn't important right now. Sydney told her "No, he won't get well drinking pig's blood. Wake me and I'll feed him."  
Buffy certainly didn't want a rerun of the scene on the bus when Spike had first fed from Sydney. She scrambled trying to find some other solution. "Well, we could give him some Slayer's blood. I'll contribute and we have many more girls here. He would have enough blood for a week." Seeing that Sydney was about to object to that as well she quickly amended. "Or, we can just take the blood from you now. That way we can feed him when he wakes up and you won't have to bother."  
Before Sydney could object, Polgara was at their side. "Absolutely not." Before Buffy could ask why, Polgara explained. "First the blood will be much more effective fresh. Secondly, do you really want to spend the rest of the night fighting off every vampire in a two mile radius?"  
Seeing that Buffy wasn't understanding what she was trying to say, Polgara held Sydney's hand out in front of her took a needle she had been using for the stitches and pricked Sydney's finger. No sooner than the single drop formed on the pad of her finger, there was a terrible commotion from upstairs.  
Angel had been trying to find enough habitable rooms to house all the girls that had arrived. While contemplating how many teenagers one hotel room could hold, a sweet smell drifted up from the lobby. When the aroma reached Angel's nose, all conscious thought was gone. He was worse than a fledgling clawing his way out of the grave. He flung the door open and thundered down the hallway. Not bothering to mess with the stairs he leapt down into the lobby and made a rush towards the source.  
When Sydney saw Angel rushing towards her, she quickly stuck her pricked finger in her mouth and cleaned the drop of blood off. No sooner than she had removed the temptation, Angel stopped. He was only about five feet away. He gathered his wits about him once more and asked what had happened.  
Polgara looked at him and said, "Merely proving a point."  
Buffy was starring at him, mouth wide open in shock. She had never seen Angel lose control like that before. Even as Angeleus, he was the master of control. If one drop of Sydney's blood could do that to him, she shuddered to think what would happen if they had a few pints lying around as she had suggested. She was brought back to the situation by Polgara's voice. She was able to catch the end of her speech.  
"So, you see I was merely demonstrating to Buffy as to why we can't have Sydney bleeding all the time."  
Dawn who had been watching the entire scene thought she might be able to help and spoke up. "I was thinking that since I'm the Key and all and my blood had been known to break down the walls between dimensions, that maybe I could give him some. I've been so mean to him the past year it might go a long way in trying to tell him I'm sorry."  
Buffy didn't like the idea of her sister being bled began to speak up, only to be beaten to it by Sydney.  
"Dawn, that's a good idea and I'm sure Spike would greatly appreciate the gesture but I'm afraid that it would do more harm than good." Dawn's face fell but Sydney continued. "Remember that the Key is the Will of the Gods. You are holy and pure. Spike is a vampire and defies the God's with his existence. That is why holy water hurts him so. Vampires have been known to die from drinking holy water and you, my dear, are holy water concentrate."  
"Oh." Dawn hadn't considered that. She didn't think her blood would reject a vampire. She had always accepted Spike even if it wasn't her choice recently. She thought that would be enough.  
During their exchanged nobody noticed the movement from the corpse on the couch. Spike unsuccessfully tried to sit up. When he found he could only manage to prop himself up on his elbows, he called out, "Buffy."  
Both she and Sydney were at his side in an instant. Sydney gently laid him back down flat insisting he must rest and Buffy asked how he was feeling.  
"I'm weak. I don't remember much. What happened?"  
Before Buffy could open her mouth and let out everything that had happened including some details Spike might find distressing and therefore hinder his recovery, Sydney answered for her, "We beat the First, closed the hell mouth and are now in LA. Anything else can wait until you're feeling better. Which brings me to my point...It's time to eat."  
Sydney sat down on the couch next to him. She pulled her hair back away from her neck and leaned down so he could reach her. Spike's eyes grew wide at what she was offering and if the still healing wound was any indication it was an offer he had already accepted. It took her a few moments for her to notice his hesitancy. She drew back and looked at him and asked, "What's the matter? It's not like you haven't done it before. Just bite and suck."  
Sydney leaned down again but Spike wouldn't move. She said to him, "This is the fastest way for you too heal. If you won't drink on your own, I will force you to." He still remained motionless, neither accepting nor declining her invitation. Realizing that she didn't have a choice because Spike was being stubborn, she took hold on the back of his neck and brought his mouth to her neck. Under her breath she muttered, "I hope we don't have to do this every time." Much like she had done on the bus she commanded him to drink.  
Spike lost all control over his body as his true face slipped forth and he sunk his fangs into the warm and willing throat. Once her blood flowed past his lips he was lost. He couldn't have stopped even if he did have control. Once again he waited for the heartbeat to slow and yet it still remained strong. If asked, Spike wouldn't be able to describe what he felt drinking the pungent potent blood but he knew that this is what it felt like to be happy, content. He didn't remember feeling like this for a long time, if he had ever felt like this. He felt loved.  
The scene mirrored the one on the bus when Spike had drunk from her before. This time only the scenery had changed. When Sydney felt herself getting light headed she told Spike to stop. She couldn't allow him to take anymore and he really didn't need anymore. Then, she put him back to sleep. She was convinced that all he needed right now was rest and a good diet.  
Sydney swayed a little when she stood but covered it quickly, just not before Polgara noticed it. She went over to older woman with tears in her eyes. Polgara quickly gathered her in her arms and heard a soft strained whisper. "Momma, put me to sleep. I need to rest."  
Polgara nodded her agreement and lead Sydney upstairs to her room. Sydney laid down on the bed still fully clothed and on top of the covers. She turned to lie on her side away from her mother. Polgara had turned to leave. As she reached for the light switch she heard Sydney plead to her. "Take care of him for me, just as I would."  
Polgara switched off the light and replied, "I will. Everything will be taken care of. You just sleep."  
When Polgara issued her command, Sydney's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. 


	7. 7

After putting Sydney to bed, Polgara came back down to the lobby. She sat down in the chair across from Spike. She pulled out her mending preparing for her vigil. Around her the new Slayers were entertaining everyone with their war stories. Angel and his people seemed the most interested but the Slayers did want to know what had occurred in the other parts of the battle. She knew there were many exaggerations but she let them have their fun.  
When they got to the part where the Turok-Han suddenly turned to dust and the Bringers fell dead, Angel asked how it had happened. Dawn, thinking perhaps this wasn't her story to tell, kept her mouth shut. Everyone else hadn't a clue. Figuring that this was as good a time as any and it would be easier without Sydney here, Polgara spoke.  
"Sydney did what she always does...what she had to. No more, no less." Polgara put down the blouse she had been working on and turned her full attention to the group. "The First because it is non-corporeal could not be killed. It had been prophesized that Sydney with the permission of the Key," she tipped her head indicating Dawn, "would do what anyone else had tried would have failed miserably. She unmade it."  
She set still for a few moments awaiting the plethora of questions that were sure to come. She sat waiting and they sat waiting. She was waiting for the questions and they were waiting for her to continue. They had never been given information so condensed. Everyone was sure she was going to launch into a lecture telling them more than they ever needed or wanted to know. When neither a question nor a lecture had emerged, the group continued talking. At this point Dawn felt it was safe to tell everyone what she had experienced since Polgara had already opened the door. Polgara figured that the watcher must have shared some information about Sydney and her tasks when Polgara had been busy with other matters. When the group began to converse amongst themselves again, Polgara picked Sydney's blouse back up and continued her mending.  
As the night passed on the crowd in the lobby began to thin, the girls growing weary from not having slept the night before and heading off to bed. Finally around midnight, it was only Buffy, Polgara and Spike remaining in the lobby.  
At Buffy's yawn, Polgara addressed her, "You might as well go to bed. I'll wake you if there are any changes. You've had a hard time recently and finally deserve some decent rest."  
Buffy took her eyes off of Spike to regard Pol. She finally said, "I'm not sure I would even sleep if I went to bed. There are too many things to worry about. I'm penniless, jobless, and homeless. In fact," she stood up spread her arms, "this is everything that I own and I have a teenage sister to look after, not to mention all the new Slayers."  
"Is any of that going to change tonight?" Polgara asked. When Buffy shook her head Polgara replied, "Then get some rest and we'll take care of the rest tomorrow. Things always look better during daylight."  
Polgara stood to usher her off to bed and Buffy said, "I'm exhausted but I don't think I can sleep."  
Polgara gently place her hand on Buffy's shoulders, leading her to the staircase and said, "Come. If I can get Sydney to sleep, the woman who invented insomnia, then you shouldn't pose a challenge."  
To tired argue, Buffy allowed herself to be escorted upstairs and put to sleep. 


	8. 8

When Polgara returned from putting Buffy to bed, she looked over at the inanimate object that was Spike. She sat down and returned to her mending and said, "She gone to bed. You can open your eyes now."  
Spike opened his eyes and for the first time really looked at Polgara and asked, "How long have I been a sleep?" Not bothering to look up from her task she replied, "Only a few hours. How are you feeling?"  
"Still weak. Only a few hours? Do you just age fast at certain times or what?" Spike queried. Then he quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, pet. You still look good for being over 3,000 but you have aged a few years since we last spoke."  
Realizing that he was mistaking her for Sydney, Polgara couldn't help but chuckle. Spike looked at her strangely and it only made her laugh harder. "Oh, William, you flatter me. I forgot you were unconscious when introductions were made. I'm Polgara, not Sydney."  
Now that she had pointed it out to him he was able to see the differences between the two. Not only could you tell Polgara was older but she carried herself differently. She was a bit more formal and regal than Sydney. He was broken out of his inspection when she began speaking again.  
"Like I said, you do flatter me for I was over 3,000 when Sydney was born."  
"So you've known Sydney her whole life then?"  
Polgara nodded but added, "Expect for the times she goes into isolation." At Spike questioning look, she elaborated, "Sometimes life in this world gets too hard for her. She gets too stressed or her heart's been broken and she just leaves, sometimes for decades at a time. She won't tell anyone where she's going and try as we might we can never find her. She can only be found when she wants to be. Sometimes I hate Silk for teaching her that."  
Not having heard that name before Spike asked who he was. Polgara's response was that he was an old friend of the family. The mention of family reminded Spike of their relation. He had heard Sydney refer to Polgara as Aunt Pol but there was too much similarity in appearance for that relationship. They couldn't be sisters. He already knew what Sydney's sister looked like. So that only left mother and daughter. Before he had a chance to ask Polgara began with her own questions.  
"Why were you pretending to still be asleep while Buffy was here?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'm not quite ready to face her yet. I mean she saw Sydney feed me and, well, I'm sure you know what happened then." Polgara nodded so he continued, "I feel bad because I love her. But, she doesn't love me and will never want a relationship with me again. I think what we had is in the past but I'm still obligated to it. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do."  
"I think you're finally growing up," Polgara said. Spike responded with an objecting 'hey'. Whether he was objecting to the implication that he wasn't grown up before or the idea that he had, Polgara wasn't sure. She continued on, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Buffy. Nothing is going to change tonight so we will just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings. Things always look better in the light. Now we need to get you fed and resting again. Sydney is too weak for her to feed you again so soon, so I'm going to have to do."  
Polgara but her mending down and was starting to stand when Spike spoke, "I'm still feeling weak sure but I don't need to feed again so soon and I certainly don't need to sleep anymore."  
Polgara sat back down and looked Spike square in the eye. "I don't think you understand exactly how badly you were hurt. This isn't something like busted ribs or catching your hand on fire. This isn't like any physical injury. I know Sydney doesn't want to tell you how bad it is because then she will have to admit it to herself and I don't think she can do that."  
Polgara paused and sighed, muttering "I'm going to pay for this later" before she continued speaking to Spike. "First I need to know what you know about the amulet and then I'm going to tell you everything else you need to know. Then I hope that you can trust me enough to let me help you regain your full strength. As I'm sure you already know you are very important and we cannot lose you now. Besides if we don't get you well, then we will have the full wrath of Sydney rained down upon us and, god, that would be bad for everyone involved."  
Spike smiled at that. "Yeah, I'm sure she can be a right bitch."  
"You don't know the half of it," Polgara said. "Now, tell me what you know about the amulet."  
Spike thought back to the conversation he had with Buffy in the basement. She had called him a champion, given him the amulet and her trust. He had been so overjoyed at that moment he really didn't listen to the rest of the explanation she gave. His hopes where completely crushed when she told him her feelings for him.  
Not wanting to dwell on that memory and the feelings that accompanied it, he said to Polgara, "I don't remember exactly what Buffy told me but I know that it was suppose to be worn by a champion and had cleansing properties."  
Polgara nodded then began, "Yes, the amulet was meant to be worn by someone strong what you are calling a 'champion'. Basically, it amplifies the light to block out the darkness. Unfortunately for you, you are composed of both light and dark blended seamlessly into one. That is the difference between you and Angeleus. Your demon welcomed your soul in; his is a curse upon him. But that is beside the point. The point is the amulet destroyed your demon. It was so weak it was even able to keep your body from collapsing. So you see, this a metaphysical wound and much more devastating than any physical one. I'm of the opinion that if you had continued to wear it even a moment longer we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
Spike took this new information is and processed it. "So, if Buffy or Faith had worn it..."  
His question trailed off but Polgara knew what he wanted to know. "No harm would have come to them. Although, I think then we could have officially declared Faith rehabilitated. But the player on the other side knew Buffy would not wear it herself or give it to Faith. They knew they just had to get it to her and she would give it to you."  
"So this was just a big scheme to assassinate me?" Spike asked.  
"Well," Polgara began thinking how much she should share. Deciding it was best to as upfront and honest as she could continue, "That was part of it. The other part was to destroy Sydney and leave the Key unprotected. Do you know of your role in the Prophecy?"  
"Sydney explained some of it to me and I've always felt a strange connection with Dawn, like I'm suppose to care for her." Spike paused then continued, "Let me rephrase that. I've always loved Dawn and want to see her safe."  
Polgara smiled. "And with you as her Protector, she will be. That is one of the reasons why we must get you back to full strength. By now word has gotten out that Sydney was victorious and there will be many more schemes to get her to the other side. For the team with the Key is almost assured victory."  
"So to protect the bit, that's why I have to eat and sleep." Spike asked before he realized that Polgara had said that was just one of the reasons. "Why else?"  
"For Sydney, she's not ready to lose you." At Spike's dumfounded look, Polgara laughed. "Surely you've noticed how she looks at you, how she acts around you?" Spike seemed to get even more lost. "Oh my. I guess she's gotten better at hiding it then I had realized."  
"Hiding what?" Spike asked.  
"Her feelings. She loves you." Realizing that Sydney probably didn't want him to know that yet and the trouble she was already going to face, Polgara quickly added, "But if anyone asks, you figured it out yourself and I didn't have anything to do with it."  
Spike let this new information sink in before his lips quirked up, "Are you really that scared of her?"  
"I don't think 'scared' is the right word. It's more like I know the tantrums she is capable of and don't want any more to be directed my way. I exceeded my quota when she was growing up." Polgara said and picked her mending back up, knowing that this conversation was far from over.  
Spike watched as Polgara continued her mending and thought back on when Sydney had comforted him after Buffy had spoken with him. "Why do you do that? The mending, if Sydney is any example you could have that fixed in a moment."  
Polgara continued her task and said "It keeps my hands busy. Besides my husband is a very practical man and thought we should only use our abilities when absolutely necessary. He thinks things are better done if it's by hand."  
"Will he be coming with the others?" Spike asked.  
Polgara stopped her mending and stared off. She adopted an expression of longing and acceptance Spike had seen on Sydney before she spoke, "No, he was lost many years ago. Sydney was still a child."  
Not knowing how to respond, Spike said, "I'm sorry to hear that." Then he asked, "I've heard the term lost used several times. Why don't you just say that someone's died?"  
"Because we understand how the universe works," Polgara began. "Nothing can cease to exist. Once created it will always be. There are many different worlds and dying only moves you from one to another. Some are heavenly, some hellish, some are just resting points and some like this one are battlegrounds. I say he is lost because I don't know where he went when he died. I searched for him for many years but there are an infinite number of worlds he may have gone to and moved on from. Now I can only hope that one day we will be reunited, but that is unlikely so I live my life as best I can without him in it. I hope he has done the same."  
He liked the idea that those he has cared about are not gone simply lost in another world. Spike remained silent for a while contemplating love and loss. He was jerked out of his musings, because he would never brood, when Polgara spoke again.  
"Why don't you just ask what you want to ask and be done with it?"  
Marveling at the similarities between mother and daughter, he asked, "Sydney said that we had met couple times in this world, when did she begin to love me?"  
"Oh, this is a good story and you get a first hand account because I happened to have been there." Polgara sat her mending down in her lap so she could give the story its proper attention. "I was visiting Sydney in London. She was there to check on one of her seers and the Key had been traveling with her for some time now. The Key has always had some strange fascination with the British I can't even pretend to understand."  
At that point, Spike interrupted her. "Why do you always refer to Dawn as the Key?"  
Polgara sighed and said, "Because the pain of losing a child is never lessened, even by time. I can't put a name to something walking around in her form. It is too painful."  
This confirmed Spike's suspicion that Sydney was her daughter. He said, "I'm sorry, please continue."  
"Sydney came home one evening after attending a social obligation that women of her age and station were required to appear. Normally she hated goes to those gatherings. She would only go to keep up appearances so she didn't make any waves in the society she was visiting. This night however she came home elated. I questioned her mood for she was a giddy as a schoolgirl. She promptly informed me she was in love. Now, I've had many conversations outlining the dangers of becoming attached to someone outside our circle for no other reason than it is difficult to hide what is going on beneath the surface of the world. Also, if you love someone then it's important to be honest with them and most mortals don't like to find out that they don't know about everything that is going on around them. Not to mention the age differences and the fact that she will outlive everyone else and pain that goes along with death. As always, she brushed off my concerns and proceeded to tell me all about the young man who had captured her heart. She told me how handsome he was, what a beautiful heart he had and that he was shy. She also mentioned he wrote poetry and it left a lot to be desired. But, she was convinced that with the proper muse and guidance it could be greatly improved. She talked about the woman that currently held his attention but she was convinced he would soon see her for who she really was and move on to greener pastures, hopefully Sydney."  
Spike listened intently and concentrated on try to remember if he had ever seen Sydney at some stupid party. He couldn't remember ever seeing anyone who even remotely resembled her. As if reading his mind, Polgara interrupted his pondering.  
"Oh, she wasn't in the form she wears now but another. Since she was traveling with the Key it was imperative that she remain in disguise. She looked forward to her social obligations with more enthusiasm then I had seen in centuries. She would cherish each new tidbit of data she could get even if it was from gossip. She also tried to catch your eye but nothing she could do would divert your gaze from the other. Frustrated beyond her limits she decided that she would just be bold and forthright and come on to you in hopes of getting your permission for courtship. The night you died she had some other business she had to attend to before going to the party and it made her late. She walked in what must have been a humiliating scene but before she could comfort you, you had fled from the house."  
Remembering the embarrassing scene and the cruel words that caused him to bolt from the party brought bile up in Spike's throat. He was still hurt and angry but he had gotten his revenge. Polgara continued on with her story.  
"She searched for you all night long. Then right before sunrise she spotted Drusilla carrying your body. She knew immediately what had happened. She has a past with your family and knew what she had to do. She lost Drusilla so she was forced to return home. She came home very angry and proceeded to have one of those tantrums I mentioned earlier. None of our dishes survived that one. I had to send the maid out to get more just so we could have breakfast. Then she broke all the replacement dishes. I'm really sorry of all my bad habits to pick up that one had to be the one that stuck. It does get to be very expensive."  
They couldn't help but chuckle over that but the story wasn't over yet.  
"After her tantrum she went upstairs to get some rest. She knew she would spend the night hunting. She couldn't live with the fact that there was a demon walking around in your body. She didn't see you that night. She came home before sunrise and went straight up to her room without a word. This continued on for several nights. Finally one morning I cornered her to find out what was going on. That's when she told me that she had found you and you weren't as gone as she had originally thought. She said you hadn't lost your heart and that's what she loved. She just couldn't end you. A few weeks later she confided in me that she still loved you and after observing you thought you might be the Protector in the Prophecy. We of course laughed at that but she turned out to be right in the end. She kept a close eye on you from that day on. When her other business kept her away should she would make sure someone was there to keep her updated. So, you see, she has loved you since the beginning."  
Spike thought back to the comforting words that Sydney had said to him after Buffy crushed his hopes and he smiled. He was loved. He had been searching for it his entire life but he had it all along. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't love her. Hell, he barely knew her. Contemplating the choice he would have to make soon he didn't notice Polgara standing beside him until she spoke.  
"Now I made a promise to care for you to the best of my abilities and that means getting you fed and resting. You're not going to fight me on this are you?" Polgara asked.  
Spike shook his head. "Good." She bared her wrist to him and asked him to drink. Spike took her wrist in his hands and smiled up at her before his face changed and he bit into the tender flesh. As with Sydney, the moment the rich substance hit his tongue he was lost in sensations. This was a little different. He still felt the warmth and completion but there wasn't any passion. He hadn't felt loved like this since he was a young child sitting in his mother's lap as she read to him. He looked up at Polgara and she just smiled and nodded at him encouragingly.  
When she decided he had taken enough, Polgara told him to stop and he did. He was feeling a little groggy from the pleasure but not sleepy. In fact he was feeling downright hyper. But he knew that he needed to rest so he didn't try to resist when she told him to sleep.  
Spike drifted off into unconsciousness, Polgara sat back down to continue her mending. Only a few minutes had pasted when Sally came bounding down the stairs and took up residence on Spike's chest. Polgara gave her a slight nod and Sally meowed before she settled down to sleep. The rest of the night was quite and uneventful. 


	9. 9

Everyone who worked there came into the Hyperion early the next morning and found Polgara sitting quietly where they had left her still sewing. Trusting Sally to make her aware of any changes in Spike's condition she got up without a word and went into the kitchen to begin breakfast. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Slayers began to wake. As she was stirring the pancake batter, Fred joined her.  
"Is there anything I can do to help? There's going to be a lot of mouths to feed around here." Fred said. Polgara nodded toward the cutting board and fruit on one of the cabinets. Fred began to chop the fruit and put it in a bowl Polgara had placed on the cabinet beside her. They worked in silence but in a synchronicity that comes from women working in a kitchen for years. It didn't matter they had never worked together before. This was a ritual as old as society itself. After a few moments of silence, Fred asked, "You don't say much do you?" Polgara smiled a small smile and replied, "I've been around a long time. I guess I just don't have much left to say." "I have some questions about you and Sydney. Will you answer them?" Fred asked hesitantly and then added a soft "Please?" Without looking up from the stove, Polgara answered, "Of course. What would you like to know?" "Well, actually it's not so much about you and Sydney. It's more about me and the Prophecy." Fred looked at her and she nodded her head indicting for her to continue. "After talking with everyone last night it seems some of us are mentioned and I was wondering if I have a task, like Willow or Spike." Polgara looked at her and smiled, "Yes, child. You are mentioned and yes you have a role to play as do all of the others." Fred smiled at that. She was important. "What am I suppose to do?" "You are to do what you've always wanted to do. Learn everything you can, fall in love, get married and have children. You, my dear, are the mother of a very important line and we will be watching over your descendants for centuries to come," Polgara told her.  
Fred's face fell. "That's all?" She asked not bothering to hide her disappointment. "I don't get to go on some challenging adventure?"  
Polgara inwardly smiled. She really was cute. "I would have figured you had enough adventure the years you spent in Pylea. And as for not being challenging...who's the mystery man because last I heard you were one eligible lady. Are there any long term plans for building a life together and starting a family?"  
Fred adverted her eyes from Polgara's knowing gaze and finished the fruit she had been working on. Polgara's eyes softened and she approached Fred. She placed her hand on Fred's shoulder to get her attention. Polgara handed her a potato so she could begin the harsh browns and said, "No worries, dear. It will happen soon enough. You'll know when the time is right. Trust yourself and don't go rushing into anything that you are not completely sure is true."  
With those words of wisdom being spoken, they both felt better and continued to fix the large meal. When they were putting the final touches on to the brunch, Sydney came into the kitchen feeling more energized now that she had a good night's sleep. When Polgara noticed her trying to sneak pieces of fruit off the tray she commented wryly, "Right on time as usual."  
"You know Grandfather taught me well." Sydney smiled.  
"What's that?" Fred asked.  
Sydney began to recite like a child at his lessons, "Never show up before the food is ready to be served. Never worry about taking the last serving. Always leave before everyone is done eating."  
Fred couldn't help but laugh. Polgara scowled, "leave it to Old Wolf to turn laziness into a subject to be taught."  
The ladies began to take the food through the lobby and into a conference type room down the hall. They weren't surprised the hotel had come alive while they were busy in the kitchen. The potentials were scattered about it groups, gossiping as teenage girls do. Spike had awoken due to the persistent chattering. He had managed to sit up this morning and Sally had moved from his chest to his lap. He really didn't want her sitting there but she was determined. Every time he would push her off, she would only touch the floor long enough to jump back up. He didn't even have time to put his arms down. They did that about 30 times in a row before Spike finally relented.  
On her way back through after unloading her arms, Sydney approached Spike who was still glaring at Sally. She was just looking back at him daring him to try and make her move.  
"Sally, if he doesn't want you in his lap, move your ass." Sydney said. Sally let out a protesting cry but moved to lie next to Spike's thigh. Spike looked at Sydney gratefully and she said, "I'm sorry about that. She is really odd about wear she lays. Once she gets a spot in mind, it's harder than hell to convince her to move. How are you feeling?"  
"Better but I'm still weak," he replied.  
Sydney nodded, "It's no wonder. I was surprised you didn't wake up during the night hungry."  
"I did and uh..." Thinking that Sydney thought he didn't feed because she was never woke and that perhaps Polgara wasn't suppose to feed him, Spike trailed off. Spike never was the best liar and Sydney immediately recognized him trying to think of a possible alternative to the truth.  
The entire lobby seemed to vibrate when she screamed "POLGARA. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW."  
Polgara who had been making her way into the lobby with a second load of dishes calmly replied, "Now, now there's no need to shout. I'm right here. What is the problem?"  
As Polgara addressed Sydney she made her way over to the counter and set the plates down so she could deal with her seemly irate daughter. When her arms were empty, she turned to face her and Sydney's eyes were automatically drawn to the bandage on her wrist from a recent injury. All the hurt and anger that had been coursing through her system quickly changed to love and gratitude. She quickly went to Polgara and wrapped her arms around her. Sydney then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered a soft thank you in her ear.  
Polgara returned the hug and said, "Just because I don't approve of the method of healing doesn't me I'm going to turn my back on a patient."  
Sydney drew back and looked at her. "I know. That's why I thought you would wake me."  
"Just because I don't approve of the method of healing doesn't me I'm going to turn my back on a patient or put you in danger," Polgara rephrased. "You were too weak. You couldn't give any more, safely."  
Sydney only nodded and gently squeezed Polgara's hand in a silent thanks. Sydney then went to Spike and asked if he could walk. He thought he could and they left the room, searching for some privacy so he could feed.  
After they left the room, Polgara was about to begin gathering the dishes back up when Xander came up and offered to help her carry some of it. When they entered the conference room they began to set the table.  
"So, you've become a drinking fountain for the undead too?" Xander said.  
Polgara immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. Her eyes flashed only briefly but it was long enough for Xander to see horrible images of just exactly she was capable of. Compared to what she had shown him, everything else felt like a fond memory.  
When she began speaking her voice was callous and firm, "I don't care of your feelings for Spike or of you feelings for this situation. You will respect me and you will respect my daughter, even if it is only fear for the power we yield."  
Xander nodded and quickly added an apology. He was beginning to understand the true caliber of power they now had on there side, if only he could manage not to piss them off.  
She hadn't intended to react as fiercely as she had but wolves often do when they feel their cubs are threatened. Realizing that perhaps she was being too hard on the boy and he hadn't really meant any harm, Polgara quickly softened. She hadn't gotten used to Xander use of bad humor to deal with situations yet. After returning to her task she spoke, "I'm sorry I might have overreacted. I'm not used to being around so many people and I'm afraid my social skills may have declined. I don't pick up on subtleties as easily. I'm used to someone just saying what they want to say and asking what they want to ask."  
At that moment, they both realized Anya had joined them in the room. She had watched the interaction avidly. "He's just freaking out because Sydney reacts to the extreme to the littlest of things, especially when it comes to Spike. He wants to know why and doesn't know how to ask," she said as she pick up some silverware and began placing along side the plates that had already been laid out.  
"I like you," Polgara said as she watched Anya.  
"Thank you. I agree with you. Everything would be much easier if everyone would learn how to communicate effective and efficiently. It's really what causes most of their problems."  
"Too true." Polgara then turned to Xander and asked, "Was there anything you would like to ask me?"  
"Why does Sydney act the way she does?" Realizing that could be taken offensively and it wasn't really what he wanted to know her rephrased, "I mean, why is she so sensitive?"  
"It's her mixed blessing, a gift and a curse wrapped into one," Polgara said. "When she was a child her father used to joke that she was born with twice the helping brain but with only half the helping of heart. In an effort to help her become more empathetic and sympathetic, her senses were enhanced. She now feels everything." The look on his face told her he wasn't getting it. "Here, let me demonstrate. Close your eyes." He did. "What do you sense?"  
Xander concentrated and replied, "It's hot in here, but there's a slight breeze just to my right. I can smell the food. I can hear some people down the hall." He paused but that's all he really noticed and told her so.  
"Keep your eyes closed." Polgara gathered her will and began to boost his receptors. His senses were amplified until they were overwhelming. He could hear everything from Anya's heartbeat to the endless conversation from the other room and they were deafening. What had was like a slight breeze before now felt like a strong wind. Before he could smell the eggs and bacon but now he smelt the food mixed with the stale aroma of meals long past not to mention everyone's unique body odor. It was nauseating. Xander opened his eyes and was knocked back by the brightness. He tried to shield his eyes from the glaring fluorescent lights but it didn't help. It was reflecting off every surface, coming at him from every direction. And the colors were so bright and offensive, it was making him dizzy.  
When Polgara saw he could process any more, she backed off and things slowly returned to normal for him. He looked at her wide eyed, "What they hell was that?"  
"That is a tame display of how Sydney sees the world. Her senses are extended so far that she feels the pull of the earth on her limbs, the pull of the moon on the tides and the pull of the sun on the earth. It's really a neat trick. She can tell you what time of day it is by the gravity she feels."  
Still wide eyed, he said "Wow."  
"Yes," Polgara continued. "And that is just her physical senses. Her emotions are just as sensitive. She's does her best to keep them under control but you must realize that it doesn't stop. It never ends. She doesn't sleep because of it. She has three options: She either doesn't sleep; she gets so drunk she finally passes out; or she has me force her mind into unconsciousness. I haven't seen her in several decades and she's had too many important things to do the last few years to be on a bender. Which leaves the last option, she hasn't slept."  
"So, she deals with constant stimuli from every imaginable source, physical and emotional and she's sleep deprived," Anya summarized. At Polgara's nod she continued, "Then I think she acting completely appropriate and you, Xander, should just give her a break. She did save my life after all."  
"What?" Xander asked.  
"Yes, a bringer was about to slice me in half from behind when he feel lifeless to the ground. That's when Andrew threw up and passed out. If Sydney hadn't defeated the first when she did, I would be dead. So get off her back."  
Xander had nothing to say to that and he was rescued by Dawn sticking her head in and saying, "Are you guys done in here? I've got a mob of hungry Slayers out here and I don't know how much longer I can hold them off."  
Polgara told her that brunch was ready and no sooner than the words had left her mouth the doors were thrown open. A herd of teenagers pushed Dawn to the side and made a beeline to the food. Everyone else sat down to eat as well. 


	10. 10

Meanwhile...  
Sydney then went to Spike and asked if he could walk. He thought he could and they left the room, searching for some privacy so he could feed. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Sydney saw Spikes shoulders slump and his pace slow down.  
She turned to him, "It's not much further to my room. You can lean on me if you'd like."  
Spike graciously accepted her offer. For whatever reason he didn't feel the need to keep up pretenses around her. He knew that down in the lobby if he had been honest he would've said he couldn't walk. But, he knew Buffy couldn't see him weak and she definitely didn't need to see him feed again. The guilt over his body's reaction came again full force.  
They went into her room and both sat down on the bed. Sydney moved to pull her hair back and Spike stared at her neck, his bite mark clearly visible. When she lean closer to her and tilted her head, he stopped her.  
  
He heard her mutter 'god, not this again' before he began to speak, "It's not that, love. I just have a few questions to ask before my belly gets full and I get put down for my nap."  
Hearing it said like that, Sydney realized just how much she'd been treating him like a baby and said, "Well, you seem to be mending quite well so I take you word for it on how much rest you need. No need for a nap."  
"That's awful nice of you considering I've been grown for some time now. What I want to know is how long we're going have to keep doing this? Because this," he pointed between them indicating their situation. "This is wrong."  
"Don't give me this crap. I don't care. We will get you better." Sydney was interrupted by Spike, "I know that I need to recover and am willing to do what needs to be done."  
Sydney didn't have the faintest what he was talking about. Spike sighed and started again. "Let me start over. I want to know how long this is going to take because I know how you feel for me. I'm afraid my body's reaction is leading you on because I don't love you. I love Buffy."  
Sydney smiled and shook her head. "No worries then. I know you don't love me. Hell, you barely even know me. You've loved Buffy for years and I doubt that will ever go away. And as far as your body goes..." Sydney trail off as she eyed him up and down, eyes lingering on all the right spots. "That's the reaction I would expect from any vampire feeding from me. I am a very passionate, sensual, sexual woman and that has to translate to blood."  
Spike looked at her as if she'd grown a third head. If she loved him so much, how can she calmly sit there when he told her not only did he not love her but he loved another woman. Finally he asked, "Then what do you expect from me?"  
"I expect you to get well. Beyond that, I expect you to do what you think will make you happy. Nothing more, nothing less," Sydney told him honestly.  
"How can you be so causal about it? I know how you love. It's legendary." Spike wondered.  
"If you were mine it would be very different but your not. I've spent over a century watching you love another when you didn't even know of my existence. It's because I love you that I can let you go into the arms of the one you love." Sydney looked him straight in the eyes and seriously said, "For you, and for anyone dear to you, I would do anything. Know now that I would wield any and all power I have for you. Think now and then that there is someone who would give his life to keep a life you love beside you."  
Spike seemed stunned by her confession and yet it sounded familiar. She added once again for emphasis, "For a life you love."  
Nothing else was said. Spike drew her close to him and drunk down her love, her commitment and her pledge. 


	11. 11

Breakfast was in full swing by the time Spike and Sydney rejoined the group. Spike went to sit next to Buffy and Sydney next to Polgara. After everyone had been fed and the dishes cleaned, a meeting was called and everyone was to gather in the lobby. When the room had been filled to capacity, Sydney climbed onto the counter and made sure her voice was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  
"Ok people, quiet." Once everyone had settled down, she began her speech. "Now that everyone has been rested and fed, we have a lot to get done today." Ignoring groans that quickly followed her announcement, she continued, "Nobody here has much by way of clean underwear so, everyone is going shopping." All the teenage girls swiftly changed their tunes. "I need you all to split up into groups of about 8-10 and get someone over the age of 21 to agree to accompany you. Adults, we need everyone, including yourselves, to be decked out but just the basics nothing too frivolous with one exception. Everyone will be allowed to get one outfit and matching accessories. This needs to be something nice. I will not have you all looking like some trashy hoodlums at the wedding tomorrow."  
A low murmur started as Sydney continued to out line what was acceptable attire. Everyone was curious as to who was getting married. Until Anya interrupted, "Who's wedding?"  
"Yours," Sydney stated before she continued on. "As I was saying, it does need to be too formal. There will be quite a party afterwards so you will want to be comfortable. And for god's sake girls, wear sensible shoes. I know those strappy sandals are sexy but do you really want to be dancing for hours in them."  
All the girls listened intently as they received their instructions. They quickly formed groups and talked about what they wanted to wear tomorrow. Some of the girls had never attending a wedding before and weren't sure what would be appropriate. The adults, with the exceptions of Anya and Xander, had also formed a group arguing over exactly who was going to be chaperoning this little shopping excursion. It was obvious that Spike and Angel wouldn't be going and only some of the others would be needed. Sydney walked over to the group and quickly put an end to their discussion.  
"My grandfather and the twins should be here shortly and I need the watchers to stay behind. There will be a lot of work to do copying the library." Wesley and Giles both sighed in relief. Sydney continued, "Faith and Lorne will need to stay as well. I have special assignments for you. Willow, I also need you to stay here as well. You are going to be the first rewarded and I think it would be more appropriate if we did it with out a crowd."  
Sydney reached into her back pocket and pulled out several credit cards. All with her name on them. She handed one to Gunn, Robin, Fred and Buffy. When she gave one to Buffy she leaned in close and whisper, "No need to worry. You and Dawn will be taken care of."  
Sydney realizing that their were five groups of girls and only four chaperones, groaned and handed one to Andrew. He looked at it so excitedly Sydney began to worry. She called Dawn over to her and told both Dawn and Andrew that they were joint chaperones. When they were walking away, Sydney caught Dawn arm and said, "Seriously, watch him."  
Everyone was to busy to notice that Anya and Xander were standing still staring off unable to process the fact that Anya was getting married. Anya knew that Sydney and her family often arranged marriages between strangers but she didn't think hers would be one. Who was she going to marry? Would she be happy? Would she love him? How could she? She still loved Xander. She looked over and caught his eye.  
The same thoughts were running through Xander's head. How could she marry someone else? They had just been beginning to reconcile. Did she even still love him? He looked over at her just as she looked at him and their eyes locked. So much emotion passed between them with that glance. They walked to each other and met in the middle of the now empty lobby. They joined hands and walked determinately to Sydney. Xander interrupted whatever she had been telling Giles and Wesley.  
"Anya will not be getting married tomorrow," he stated in very matter- of-fact tone.  
In a tone that matched his, Sydney replied, "Oh no, Alexander LaVelle Harris this is one wedding you will not back out of. I have an army of Slayers, I'll use if I have to, to keep you at that alter until you say 'I do'."  
Anya and Xander looked at each other and the grip on their hands tightened. Anya turned and looked at Sydney, "You mean I'm marrying him."  
"Well, yes." Sydney laughed. "Who else did you think I was going to have you marry?"  
At Sydney's answer, Anya released her breath which she didn't know she was holding. "I didn't know. I knew that you arranged marriages between strangers. So, I assumed it was someone I didn't know."  
"Yes, I have been known to arrange marriages between strangers but that's only when chance has not already brought them together. I am simply using this as an opportunity to reward you for a job well done. Tomorrow you're union will be preformed by Eriod and blessed by Ul. Now, off with the two of you. Anya, go find Aunt Pol. She'll need to do a final fitting of your dress and make any necessary changes. And you," She turned to Xander and gave him another credit card. "You go get a tux, basic black and white, nothing too flashy."  
The two hurried out of the room excitement growing as they anticipated the best days of their lives. Still chuckling at the two Sydney turned back to the group.  
When she did Angel spoke up, "So, everyone is being rewarded?"  
"Everyone successfully fulfilled their role in the Prophecy. It's a little deal I worked out with Eriod. We know that we ask a lot of people and we do our best to repay them."  
She looked around at all of them and decided they needed to know what was in store. They needed to begin preparing themselves for life after. "Giles here will be given all the funds and resources he needs to rebuild the Watchers' Council and organize it the way it should have been done from the beginning. Buffy gets everything she will need to rebuild her life and then she may do with it what she deems fit. If she wants normal, that's what she'll get. Her part in this has ended. I get my party. Xander and Anya get to have their union bless by the father of the Gods. I wasn't sure I could talk him into it but he owes me a few favors. He finally agreed."  
Giles looks at her skeptically and asks, "Ul, father of the Gods, owes you a favor?"  
Sydney raised her eyes heavenward and said, "Oh, ye of little faith. He owes me several. As time goes on you'll learn that everybody owes me."  
"You said that I will be the first to be rewarded." Willow then asked, "What is it?"  
Sydney paused for a moment carefully choosing her words, "What was stolen shall be returned."  
Willow began to ask her what she meant, but Sydney interrupted her. "Please, that's all I can say right now. Just wait until Grandfather arrives and you will see."  
She then speaks to the rest of the group. "Now, your assignments. Angel, you and I will need to hang around here. I imagine we'll be having a visitor here pretty soon. Lorne, you used to run a bar correct." At his nod, Sydney continued. "Great, I need your connections. We'll need alcohol and lots of it. Seriously, Grandfather can go through almost an entire keg by himself. So you better get one for him and one for the twins. "  
She waited while he got a pen and pad before she continued. "They all like the stronger stouter ales and then whatever everyone else likes. Pol doesn't drink very often but you better get her a couple bottles of wine just in case. She always enjoys a good chardonnay. As for me, I'll need all my boys, Jack, Jim, José and the Captain. Plus, get whatever anyone else wants. Basically, we'll need a fully stocked bar."  
Sydney paused while Lorne finished writing everything down. When he finished she handed him another card she had pulled out of her back pocket and added, "And we'll need food. Just snack and finger foods. I don't anyone is really going to want to sit down and eat a real meal."  
Lorne looked at her and laughed, "Honey, I've heard of you parties. I can guarantee it. I just can't believe am coordinating one. They're legendary." He paused and turned to leave before adding, "Not that I think I've met anyone who's actually been to one."  
Lorne left to work on getting all the supplies they would need for the next night.  
"Just exactly how many people are going to be coming to this thing?" Angel asked.  
"Just the Sunnydale group, your group, my family and the Slayers have been invited," Sydney told him. "Why?"  
"I wanted to get an exterminator over here. I think we may have a rat problem. I found one dead on my bed this morning," he explained to her.  
Polgara had entered the room for some sewing supplies her Angel and Sydney's faint 'oops' and knew exactly what had happened. She quickly intervened. She called out, "Sydney, while were in LA it might be a good idea to check in on the Robson family. We haven't checked on them in at least 50 years and I think I heard they have a new daughter."  
Realizing what Pol was doing Sydney followed suite. "Your right but I've got a lot to do today." She looked down at Sally who was sitting by her feet. "You wouldn't mind going over there and checking on them would you?" She paused for a moment and smiled. "Thank you. You know what to look for."  
Sally stood up and rubbed against Sydney's leg one more time before she departed. Crisis averted, Polgara went back upstairs to finish the dress. Sydney let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Angel.  
"What did you do with it?" she asked.  
"I threw it out." He saw her flinch. "Why?"  
"Did Sally see?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I don't think so. I didn't see her and again, why?" He really didn't like that look on her face. Surely there couldn't have been anything special about a dead rat.  
"Good. I'm sorry. I should have warned you," she said.  
Now Angel was getting really worried. "Warned me about what?"  
Sydney laughed at the expression on his face. She could only imagine the worst case scenarios that were running through his mind. "It's not a big deal. Well, not to us but it would crush Sally's little heart. She has this habit of giving gifts to people. One time we went to observe you and you were eating a rat. She sees you as the Alpha male and you are letting us stay in your territory. She's grateful so she gave you an offering. And she knows you like rats. Hence, the dead rat on your bed."  
"Oh. Well, that makes sense, kinda," was Angel's only response.  
"Don't try and understand it completely. Sally's just weird." Sydney tried to think of someway they could pull this off. Then she had it, "What we need to do is think of some small animal that you might actually like to drink and I can set up a nest somewhere close by. Then, you mention that you really prefer this animal. You get some fresh blood and Sally gets to give her gift. Everyone's happy."  
Angel didn't want to upset Sydney's cat. From what he had observed she had some very human like characteristics but he really wasn't a cat person. Then again, it might be good to have something other than pig's blood all the time. He decided he give it a shot.  
Everyone one had been throwing out idea's of possible alternatives to rats. The one's that sounded like they would taste decent were all too large or there wasn't anyway for them to live around here. Spike was the first one to come up with a viable solution.  
"What about vole? Have you ever had vole?" Angel shook his head so Spike elaborated. "Not the best stuff but definitely better than rat. Sally shouldn't have any problems catching one and they can live right out in the courtyard."  
Sydney glad they had a solution closed her eyes and quickly transplanted a family of prairie voles into the courtyard. She opened her eyes and said "Done."  
Not a moment later, the front doors swung open revealing an old weathered man. His clothes were rags, his hair unkempt and he had a very sour expression. That is until he looked up and saw Sydney. His entire face brightened with a smile and he spread his arms.  
Sydney saw him and exclaimed, "Grandfather!" 


	12. 12

Sydney went into the waiting arms of Belgrath. When he kissed her on her cheek she asked how his trip had been. He replied with a simple 'Fine'. Then she asked where the others were.  
"The twins aren't far behind. As far as the girls, I don't know. They were right behind me." His patience was clearly running then. "Where am I staying?"  
No sooner had Angel given him directions he was headed in that direction. He met Polgara on the stairs. They greeted one another with a nod of the head and a simple acknowledgement.  
"Pol."  
"Old Wolf."  
And went on their way. Sydney stuck her head out side and quickly invited the new group of Slayer in. Pol took it upon herself to get them settled in.  
Sydney was speaking to someone outside but the content of their conversation was unintelligible. As soon as the conversation ended she turned to Willow and said, "It's time."  
Willow nodded in understanding before she was left gaping at the figure encompassed in sunshine standing in the entryway. After a few moments she managed to gasp out one word.  
"Tara?"  
The figure only nodded. Granted she looked older, but it was still unmistakably Tara. When it seemed Willow wasn't going to snap out of her stupor, Tara went to her.  
"It's okay, baby. I'm back. I'm real." She told Willow placing a comforting hand on Willow's arm.  
Whether it was unprocessed grief or true anger, no one could say, but at that moment Willow's roots began to darken. As soon as it was visible, Tara wrapped her arms around the distraught red head.  
"Ssshhh, now. Don't be angry. Don't lose what you fought so hard for. It's okay, baby. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Tara continued these words of comfort and encouragement until a deflated Willow slumped in her arms sobbing. Tara took her and sat down the nearest surface and tried her best to calm her.  
Everyone else just watched in amazement. They all knew the story behind Tara's demise and Willow's wrath. Suddenly it struck them that they shouldn't be all that surprised. No one they knew ever stayed dead but then again nobody ever died from a normal gunshot wound either.  
Tara had changed over the past year. Before she had been a young woman, trying to find her self and her place in the world, now she was a woman in every since of the word. Out of everyone present with the exception of Willow, Giles and Spike had known her the best. Neither of them had ever her display such confidence in herself. They couldn't help but be reminded of her family and how she was raised. It seems she had put all of that behind her.  
Willow's sobs quieted to soft snivels and she raised her head to look at Tara. She gently stroked Tara's hair and with her voice full of awe asked, "How? You were dead. How?"  
Tara's gaze shifted to Sydney and she gave her a sad smile. Willow's anger began to rise again. "What did they do? Where you at peace and they ripped you out?"  
"No." Tara quickly put a stop to that train of thought. "Sydney wouldn't do that. It wasn't until I was sure you were well on your way to recovery that I even left this world."  
"What do you mean?"  
At Willow's question, Tara once again looked at Sydney. Sydney understood her unspoken question and said "This is your story to tell not mine."  
Tara nodded and keeping Willow's hand in her own rose to address the entire room, knowing full well that Giles and Wesley would want to know ever detail. It was just their nature.  
"I'll start with what everyone knows. I was shot and my spirit left my body. In her pain and grief, Willow lost control." She could tell that Willow was beginning to get upset once more and reassuringly squeezed her hand. "What you don't know is a single bullet won't kill me."  
Everybody seemed shocked at the statement, except for Spike.  
"That reminds me," she turned to address the vampire. "You, mister, are a better actor than you've been given credit for." Letting go of Willow's hand, she approached him and whispered a soft 'thank you' in his ear before kissing his cheek and returning to Willow.  
Now, that everyone's attention was on him he felt obligated to explain. "Watcher, you remember when her family came to town and she did that spell so you couldn't see demons." At Giles nod, he elaborated for the rest of the group. "See, her family has this legend that the women had demon in them and that's where the magic came from. I could tell she wasn't human. With you lot, it's either human good or not human bad. She seemed like a nice enough chit and she got Red out of that depression dog boy left her in so, I lied a little. At this point in time I had the chip, so I hit her and acted like it hurt. You all accepted she was human, I knew she wouldn't do any harm and everyone was happy."  
Willow's eyes grew wide at the realization that Tara wasn't human. Tara decided it was best just to forge ahead with her explanation. "He's right. I'm not human but I'm not demon either. I'm a dryad. It was passed down to my mother from hers and from her to me. I have since learned it has been that way for centuries. Most of the information about my family has been lost but with Sydney and her family's help I am piecing it back together. Dryads live supernaturally long lives. They are born bonded to a certain tree and if that tree dies the dryad associated to that tree also dies. That's why my mother died so young. I had never drawn the connection before but about a month before her death we cleared about all of the trees off of our land."  
Talking about her mother's death was still hard. She blamed her father and the other men in her family. If they had just taken the time to learn about it her mother would still be here, happy and healthy.  
After a few moments to recollect her thoughts she continued, "But, as long as the tree lives, the dryad lives. When I was shot, my spirit left by body to return to my tree and regain its strength. I don't know how long it took but when I came back to my body Sydney was there. She said we had to leave. She replaced my body with a duplicate and we left."  
Her eyes went back to Willow. "I didn't want to leave you. Believe me I wanted to help but I couldn't. Sydney tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't. I watched everything from afar. It wasn't until you went to England to begin healing that I let her take me."  
Willow let all this new information sink in. She combined it with what Sydney had already told her and then she remembered what Sydney had said about her reward. 'What was stolen shall be returned.' Tara was back. This truth struck her heart as nothing else could. What had happened in the past didn't really matter. The pain, the anger, it was all gone now. She was back.  
Willow let out a great laugh, hugged Tara around the neck, and whispered "I missed you, baby" in her ear. Everyone else looked startled at Willow's behavior but some of the elders understood the joy and forgiveness that comes along with acceptance. Willow wanted to know everything that had happened since that horrible day and she asked Tara. Everyone else was eager to hear what had happen to their ally.  
Tara told everyone how Sydney had taken her to the Vale and the wonderful peace that existed there. She told them of her studies and how she had learned as much as she could about her family and the Prophecy. She eagerly told the watchers and Willow about the magics she had conquered. As the conversation came to a close, Willow was surprised with how much she had accomplished in a year and told her so.  
That's when Sydney added, "It was much longer for her. Time moves more quickly there then it does here."  
Willow understood that that is why Tara looked so much older then when she had last been seen. "How long were you there?"  
"I don't know. It's just so different there. It's like time has no meaning. Sometimes I would get so engrossed in a task I would forget to eat or sleep for days at a time. It's only when the twins would come and visit that I would take a break. It was definitely years, perhaps a decade."  
"Or two." Sydney added. Then she continued, "I hate to break up this reunion but we are going to have to be put on hold. Angel and I have visitors." And she went to stand by Angel's side.  
Only a few moments after her statement, the front door of the hotel opened once again this time with two figures in the door way. They walk into the hotel and stand right in front of Angel and Sydney.  
Angel nods his head and says, "Lilah."  
"Angel, how good to see you again. I like to introduce Marcus..."  
Lilah is quickly cut off by Sydney.  
"Hamilton. I should have killed you years ago."  
Lilah quickly recovers and finishes, "He will be your new liaison to the senior partners." 


End file.
